Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -20\% \times 0.4 \times \dfrac{7}{10} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.4 \times 100\% = 40\%$ $ \dfrac{7}{10} \times 100\% = 70\%$ Now we have: $ -20\% \times 40\% \times 70\% = {?} $ $ -20\% \times 40\% \times 70\% = -5.6000000000000005 \% $